


Teasing

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [24]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, POV First Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Do you write imagines using (y/n)? If you do, could I have one with Newt? Could it be something cute? Like the boys are teasing us about our relationship or something? Thank youuuuuuuuu(: I love your blog, by the way!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, warming my cheeks, as Minho snickered at us. He couldn’t have walked in a worse time; Newt's arms were wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck.

I had imagined this moment countless times in my head; I even dreamed about it. Just Newt was and I were to kiss after tip-toeing around each other and our feelings for weeks, Minho had to walk in and ruined it.

Anger quickly replaced the embarrassment I had felt just seconds. “Minho! Can’t you knock?!”

"Knock?" He laughed loudly, "For the Map Room?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Newt shake his head slowly; his face was almost as red as mine. This was not the romantic first kiss I had imagined; I was certain Newt hadn’t imagined it would be anything like this either.

"So, as much as I would like to continue enjoying this moment," Minho spoke with a grin on his face, "I think I’ll leave you two alone."

As he walked out of the Map Room, Minho looked over his shoulder at us. “If you needed any advice on this kind of thing,” his grin was even bigger now, “Thomas and I would be happy to show you a few things.” There was a wink as before Minho closed the door, leaving just Newt and me alone once more.

I grabbed Newt by the face and pulled him towards him as quick as I could, smashing our lips together. There was a bit a pain, but I didn’t care about that. Newt didn’t seem to mind either.

All that matter was that two of us had shared a our not so romantic first kiss. And that one of us remembered to find a more private place next time.


End file.
